Elige ¿fama o amor?
by Laura Arianna Cullen
Summary: Si tu fueras famosa pero quisieras ser normal, por tus defectos, y además encuentras el amor y la amistad. ¿A que renunciarias? Personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Principalmente Edward
1. Mi historia

Capitulo 1: My story

Todo es muy verde…. ¿estoy en el bosque?...que bonito, parece un prado…

-Bella…-

-¿Mama?

-Pórtate bien y haz caso a la tía Carmen y al tío Eleazar. Tú papa y yo te vigilamos –sonrió. Noté como si estuviera alejando cada vez más, y más…

-¡MAMA, NO TE VAYAS, QUEDATE CONMIGO! – grité.

-No puedo, pequeña, lo siento mucho.

-¡NOOO! ¡QUEDATE!- ya no estaba.

- ¡MAMA!- grité…

…Y me desperté. Todo había sido un sueño. Solo un sueño. Miré el reloj, las 3 y media de la mañana. Os preguntareis quien soy… me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero Bella. Tengo 17 años. Tengo el pelo café, ojos chocolate, torpe y flacucha. A pesar de todo eso dicen que tengo una voz melodiosa, razón por la cual soy cantante. Dentro de dos horas tengo que ir a firmar mi nuevo disco "Mi reflejo". Pero no me puedo dormir por culpa de estas pesadillas. Os contaré mi historia.

Cuando tenía 7 años mis padres, Charlie y René, murieron. El 11 de marzo en un tren. Que ironía. Después de eso, me quedé a cargo de mis tíos Carmen y Eleazar. Y con mis primas Tanya, Irina y Kate. Tanya me odia; Irina pasa de mí y Kate es la única que me cae realmente bien, es alguien en quien se puede confiar. Carmen, trabaja en una discográfica, gracias a ella me convertí en lo que soy…famosa. Eleazar es abogado y casi nunca está en casa. Tanya es "su princesita", siempre me echaban a mi la culpa por algo que hacía ella.*suspiros* Que se le va a hacer…

Volví a quedarme durmiendo hasta que….

*toc, toc*

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Carmen entrando- Arriba dormilona.

-Cinco minutos más.-supliqué

-Nop, a la ducha ¡YA!- suspiré.

-Vooyy…!

Aquí va otro día de mi vida. Aunque nadie sabe de mi pasado, excepto mi familia y yo. Para todo el mundo tengo una vida "perfecta". *suspiros* No saben nada.


	2. Un dia bonito

Capitulo 2: Un día bonito.

Al ser cantante, mis estudios, los había dejado de lado, cosa que no me hacía gracia, ya que me encantaba estudiar, lo sé parece raro. Ya terminó la firma del disco, desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde, madre mía. Carmen tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando terminé. En sus ojos vi un sentimiento raro…una mezcla de comprensión y tristeza. Cuando bajé me dijo que teníamos que hablar. Tragué saliva fuertemente, ella rio. No es serio, tranquila.- me dijo. Suspiré. Cuando llegamos a casa, me senté en el sofá. Curiosamente estaba la TV encendida y ¡que casualidad! salía yo. Entró Carmen con Kate e Irina.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó Kate. Sonriendo.

-Bien, supongo, estoy muy cansada.- empezamos a reír.

-Bella…sabemos que esto de ser cantante ha… interferido en tus estudios. Por eso vas a ir al instituto, si te parece bien.-abrí los ojos como platos.

-SII!-grité. Kate, Irina, Carmen y yo empezamos a reír. Esperad ¿Irina, también?

-Bella, lo siento creo que te he ignorado un poco, bastante desde que llegaste. Lo lamento quiero que seamos primas/amigas. ¿Te parece?- tenia una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Por supuesto- sonreí. Nos abrazamos o…más bien la abracé.

-Emm…Be...lla…, no… res...piro…!

-Opps, perdón

- ¿A que instituto voy a ir?

-Vendrás con nosotras y con Tanya – dijeron Kate e Irina a la vez. Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Genial! ¿Cuándo empieza el trimestre?

-En dos semanas, vosotras estaréis en el Instituto Twilight, jaja

-SII!

Este día es muy feliz. Lo que daría porque estuvieran aquí mis padres…=(


	3. Twilight

Capitulo 3: Twilight

Ya han pasado dos semanas. Hoy es 13 de agosto. Queda un mes para mi cumpleaños, que ilusión (nótese el sarcasmo) Acabamos de llegar al instituto Twilight, la directora, Sulpicia Vulturi, es muy simpática.

-Bella, vamos a por nuestros horarios.-dijo Kate.

-Vamos.- contesté. Lo malo es que ahora voy a tener un montón de chicos detrás de mí, por ser famosa. Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me choqué contra alguien y caí encima de el o ella. Genial, es chico.

-Perdón, lo siento. – le extendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Él abrió los ojos. Me miró y los abrió más.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté. Asintió. Tomó mi mano y se levantó. Note como una corriente en la mano. La aparté rápidamente.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó.

-Mm… no se. Esto…lo siento mucho, suelo ser torpe. Emm, me tengo que ir, soy nueva y tengo que ir a recoger el horario, el número de mi habitación, etc.…Lo siento de veras. Adiós.

Me fui corriendo, hasta donde estaba Kate.

-¿Vamos?- pregunté

-Claro.-Entramos en la pequeña oficina.- Buenos días, somos Kate e Isabella Denali. – abrió los ojos mucho cuando oyó mi nombre.

-Claro, aquí tienen todo, cualquier cosa que necesiten me dicen, a mi o a cualquiera.-sonrió.

-Muchas gracias señora…-leyó su plaquita-…Cope.

-De nada. Perdonen mi interés pero tengo una nieta que le encanta el CD de "Mi Reflejo" ayer me lo dio. ¿Le importaría firmarlo señorita Isabella?

-Para nada, ¿como se llama su nieta? –pregunté.

-Bree Tanner

-Vale, ya está.

-Gracias. Suerte en vuestro primer día. Aunque vaya a ser mañana.

-De nada y gracias. Adiós – dije.

-Adiós. -Dijo la Sra. Cope.

-Vaya, si que eres famosa, primita.- nos empezamos a reír.


	4. Alice Cullen & Rosalie Hale

Capitulo 4: Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?- le pregunté a Kate.

-Mm…B-51 ¿y la tuya?

- C-17. Lastima. Te echaré de menos.- le dije.

-Y yo a ti, primita. Si alguien se pasa me avisas.-dijo sonándose los huesos de las manos.

-Claro…jaja. Adiós.

-Xau!- se fue.

C-16..C-17… te pillé. Toqué a la puerta 3 veces. A la tercera va la vencida, jaja. Abrió una chica de pelo corto y negro, con una punta señalando a cada lado y de ojos azules, técnicamente mas bajita que yo. Me vio y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡ISABELLA DENALI!-gritó me cogió la mano y me metió adentro. Donde había otra chica de ojos azules pero mucho más claros y rubia, cuerpo escultural.

-Hola…-también abrió mucho los ojos.-Soy…

-...Isabella Denali. ¿Quien no lo sabe? Jaja. Soy Rosalie Hale, pero llámame Rose. Espero que podamos ser amigas.-sonrió cálidamente y me abrazó.

-Ehh, ¿y yo que?- dijo la otra chica.-Bueno, vale. Soy Alice Cullen. ¿Qué numero de habitación tienes?

-Alice, es obvio que la C-17.-dijo Rosalie, mientras rodaba los ojos. Yo solo me reí.

-¡BIEN! –Gritó Alice.- Vamos de compras.

-¡VALE!- dijo Rosalie-Pero antes hay que llamar a los chicos.

-¿Los chicos?-pregunté

-Claro, Bella. ¿Bella o Isabella?- La fulminé con la mirada- Ok, Bella. Jaja. Son nuestros novios…bueno y mi hermano. Emmett es el novio de Rose y mi hermano mayor. Jasper es el hermano de Rose y mi novio y Edward es mi mellizo…y no tiene novia.-dijo mirándome fijamente…esta chica es rara.

-Amm…pues avísalos. ¿No?- pregunté.

-Claro, ¿te importa que vengan?- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Rose me dijera, al oído. "Esta tramando algo" jaja

-¿A mi? No.- sonrió y cogió su móvil.


	5. Edward Cullen

Capitulo 5: ¿Edward Cullen?

-¿Hola?- silencio- Ahh, hola Jazz. ¿Os venís de compras?- silencio. Alice empezó a sonreír.- Oks, venid aquí.

Se estuvieron arreglando y yo dejaba mis cosas. Me di cuenta de que tenía por compañeras a unas fanáticas mías. Todo estaba lleno de posters míos. A los 10 minutos, de la llamada, tocaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir la puerta. Había 3 chicos. Uno grande y muy musculoso, de pelo negro y rizado, ojos grises y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con hoyuelos. Otro rubio y con el pelo rizado, ojos azules, no tan musculoso y transmitía tranquilidad. El último…¡ME CHOQUÉ CON EL ESTA MAÑANA! Pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes… Abrieron los ojos como platos y dirigían su mirada de mi a… (Me di la vuelta) un poster mío. Que ponía BELLA DENALI. Siguieron así hasta que dije.

-Hola, vosotros debéis ser Jasper, Emmett y Edward. ¿No? – Asintieron- Soy Bella Denali.- sonreí.

-Encantado…soy Jasper, tú eres la cantante de "Genio Atrapado" ¿no? –Asentí.- Cantas…muy bien. Alice siempre está hablando de "Bella Denali".- sonrió y yo también.

-Vaya. Rose también suele hablar de ti. Encantado, soy Emmett. ¿Edward, no vas a decir nada?

-Mmm…ya decía yo que me sonabas. Jajaja- rió. Me uní a sus risas. Emmett y Jasper nos miraron confundidos.- Ella es la chica que se a caído encima de mi esta mañana. Jajaja.- se empezaron a reír.

- Ya vienen las chicas.- Salían del baño, bien arregladas.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Alice. Besó a Jasper. Y Rose a Emmett. Jaja

-Emm...Alice, tengo un problema.-se dio la vuelta.-Es que no puedo salir a la calle así. A menos que queráis correr la maratón.-suspiré

- Ooh, cierto. Toma.- Me dio unas gafas de sol y una gorra.

-Gracias! Vamos, si queréis.- sonreí

-¡VAMOS!- chillaron Rose & Alice.


	6. Un dia agotador!

Capitulo 6: ¡Un día agotador!

Emm & Rose se fueron en el Jeep de Emm, Alice & Jasper en el porsche de Alice, y Edward y yo en su volvo. Fuimos en silencio, con la radio. Hasta que, salí.

-"Aquí tenemos a Bella Denali con: "Pero me acuerdo de ti"…-empezó a sonar la canción a la vez que la cantaba:

Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal (uh uh)  
Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar (uh oh oh)  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que me va muy bien  
Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar (mmh)  
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar (no, uh) Ahora ya (ahora ya) no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo

Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas (uuh oh)

Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar  
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad (oh uh)  
Ahora ya (ahora ya ) no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo

Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas  
Pero me acuerdo de ti (noooo)

Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Oh, pero me acuerdo de ti  
Mi sonrisa Pero me acuerdo de ti (mi mundo trizas)  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Oh, pero me  
Pero me  
Pero me  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Pero me acuerdo de ti (uh uh oh)

(Christina Aguilera-Mi Reflejo- Pero me acuerdo de ti)

Era mi canción favorita del CD. Lo raro es que Edward no había hablado nada en todo el viaje. Lo cierto es que cuando canto me olvido de todo lo que hay en mi alrededor.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, me olvi…-me interrumpió.

-No pasa nada, es normal, cantas muy bien.- me sonrojé.

-Gracias.- susurré; sonrío.

-Ya hemos llegado…-suspiré.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que entre que todo el mundo me pide autógrafos, odio las compras y soy la torpeza en persona…estoy apañada. Jajaja-Empecé a reír y el se unió a mis risas, mientras aparcaba.

-Respecto a las dos primeras cosas no puedo hacer mucho pero te aseguro que no te caerás.- para variar, me sonrojé.- ¿Lista?

-Nop, ¡vamos!- salimos del coche. Y me puse la gorra y las gafas.

Nos reunimos con todos en la entrada. Me hicieron entrar a 17 tiendas. Salimos entre todas, lo que conté. Mmm…37 blusas, 3 chaquetas, 29 faldas, 12 pantalones y 10 pares de zapatillas y zapatos. ¿Y QUIEREN COMPRAR MÁS?

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente- dijo Alice. Abrí los ojos como platos

-¿Su…suficiente?-pregunté.

-Si, hay días que recorre los cuatro pisos del centro.- me respondió Jasper.

-Bueno ya, vámonos.- dijo Rose.

-Uff...Que calor.-Me quité la gorra y las gafas. Todo el mundo se me quedó mirando.

-Oh, no. Lo siento.

-¿Por…. – iba a preguntar Edward.

-Shhh…3, 2, 1….Ya...-susurré.

Se hizo un círculo enorme a mí alrededor, ¿por que me pasa esto a mi? POR SER FAMOSA-gracias conciencia, no lo sabia.

-Emm… ¿es así siempre?- preguntó Rose.

-No, hay veces que es peor.

-¿Preparados?- asintieron.- ¿Listos?- negaron.- YAAA.- Salimos los 6 corriendo, con toda la gente detrás de nosotros.

-Abriste el volvo, ¿cierto?- le pregunté a Edward. Asintió. Subimos y me coloqué el cinturón.

-Puf…lo siento de veras.

-No pasa nada! – sonrió de lado.

Llegamos al instituto hablando de cosas triviales, descubrí que su color favorito es el azul, su cumpleaños es el 20 de Junio, toca el piano, cocina, le gusta leer clásicos y música clásica también.

-Hasta mañana chicos.-me despedí dándole un beso a cada uno en la mejilla. Y sintiendo una corriente eléctrica cuando se lo di a Edward, como esta mañana. Y Allie & Rose, obviamente besando a sus respectivos novios y a los demás en la mejilla. Mañana, primer día de instituto.


End file.
